Assorted Eclares
by Jewleighuh
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets surrounding Eli and Clare.   Eli, Clare, and Adam find each other at an amusement park. Roller coasters aren't really Clare's thing.
1. Leotards and Fish Net Leggings

"How much longer is this going to take?" I whined. We had been in the mall for what seemed like hours, waiting.

"He'll be here shortly." Alli reassured me. I smacked my head on the wall behind us, frustrated.

I saw a familiar dark figure walk by in the distance, along with Adam. I watched them from afar. They stepped into Hot Topic, and disappeared into the store.

Alli noticed my change of emotion, and followed my gaze. I smile crept onto her face, I could practically see the gears in her head turning.

"Let's go in there, but just to _look._" She said, pointing. I knew exactly what she meant, and turned my head to face hers. I looked at her disapprovingly. "When's the last time you bought something from there?" I battled. She knew what I was getting at, and smiled wider. She wasn't going to let me win that easily.

"Don't knock it, 'till you try it." She grasped my wrist, and pried me off the wall.

I heaved a sigh. "What about Drew?" I questioned, walking half-heartedly across the open floor.

She rolled her eyes, "He's always late anyway." She let go of my hand, and walked into the store, crouching below a small isle. I paused at the doorway, and took a quick glance at Eli. He was searching through CD's, while Adam held up a few shirts before him, asking which one's he liked more.

Alli's hand shot out, pulled me in, and down to the ground.

"Alli-" I was interrupted by a shush.

The boys drew closer to us, and Alli crawled in the opposite direction. I decided to start following Alli's lead, avoiding the embarrassment of getting caught.

They stopped at a specific lane, gawking at the women's clothing before them. I couldn't help but over hear there conversation.

"I'd like to see you get Clare into this." Adam taunted. I was guessing he was holding up a very revealing and racy item.

"You _would_ like that, wouldn't you?" Eli asked. Adam didn't respond, so Eli continued. "That, my dear friend, will probably never be seen on Clare. For in fact, she is _Saint_ Clare." I felt a scowl tugging on the corners of my lips.

"Eli, I'm serious." Adam retorted, looking for a real response.

"I am too, Adam. I mean, it'd be more likely for a terrorist to bomb this store, then to see Clare in that." Eli answered.

Alli turned her head back at me, her expression difficult to read. She slowly stood up far enough so she could see the clothing Adam was holding. Catching a quick glimpse, she sat back down afraid of being seen.

She didn't half to explain herself, I was way ahead of her.

We sat patiently as they moved on to a different part of the store, and found ourselves at their previous isle.

I wasn't exactly sure which item I'd be acquainted to until Alli snagged it off the hangers. It was practically a leotard, without straps. It possessed some sort of leg length, but not much. I slapped my palm to my four-head at the fact of those boys little maturity. I grabbed the piece and started heading toward the dressing rooms, unnoticed.

Alli stood all the way up, and straightened out her dress. She walked over to Adam and Eli.

"Adam, Eli, what brings you guys here?" I heard her ask. I grabbed a pair of fish-net leggings, and scrambled into the nearest fitting room. I pulled into the outfit and listened to their conversation.

"Guy's day." Adam answered uninterested. "The more important question is why _you're_ here." Eli added, accusingly.

Alli spoke slower then normal. "Oh, you know just a typical day, hanging with-" On cue, I opened the door and peaked my head out. I felt a pair of blue and green eyes watching me.

"Alli" I paused, waiting for her to look my way. "The zippers alittle stuck." I pushed to door out to the full extent, turning around. I peered back at my back, and back at her. "Mind helping me?" I gave a faint smile.

I switched my eyes over to Eli and Adam. Adam was watching Eli intently, not meeting my gaze. Eli's eyes were wide and he was frozen, unmovable.

Alli walked over, and pulled up the zipper. "Clare, you honestly look hot." She whispered I my ear.

"Yeah, I think I'll get this." I said, and Adam's eyes flickered over to me. "What do you guys think?" I turned toward Eli and Adam, resting my hands on my hips.

They both looked at each other, silently deciding who'd start.

Eli began, "It's, uh, _classy._" He didn't meet my eyes.

Adam twisted toward me and sighed, "Eli thinks you look hot." Eli smacked him upside the head, and awkwardly looked at me.

I scoffed, "Really? Huh." I said, and closed the door, quickly changing back.

I could hear Alli laughing at their expressions. I came back out, and walked toward the cashier. I purchased the item, and sauntered back over to her.

"When will I be able to get you into that, out of the mall?" Eli asked me, a smirk present on his face.

"When you find that you have the balls to." I answered, starting to head out the door.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, _Saint_ Clare and I" Alli said, cutting through them. I bumped into Eli's left side while walking, making him stumble.

"Have a store to bomb." I finished, a smug smile present on my face.

::

**A/N: Okay guys! Hope you like it (:**

**This story is a part of my new series. The series will have a bunch of eClare one-shots, and blah blah blah….**

**Anywho, review?**


	2. Channel Changer

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm bored, and I'm watching Avatar the Last Airbender. (Insert gasp here)**

**Yes, I know, I'm not watching Degrassi. Shocking?**

"Whatcha wanna do?" I asked Eli, sipping my coffee cup.

"Well, we could to my house." He replied casually.

"Okay, sounds great." I told him, finishing the last of my latte.

He proceeded to take money out of his wallet, and slapped it on the table. He got up off the stool, and held out his hand.

"Shall we, milady?" I giggled, and took his offer. We heard the bell ring, telling everyone we have officially left 'The Dot'.

We walked to his house, hand-in-hand, and eventually stopped at his house.

He searched his pockets for his keys, and then opened up his front door.

He pressed his hand on the small of my back, ushering me up the stairs toward his room.

I took in all of his room's features. His bed possessed a black comforter, with a dark chocolate side table. Vertical to his bed, was a dresser with a flat screen on top.

"Wow, this is so un-Eli of you." I said, gesturing toward his ivy green walls.

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulders, then added, "Not everything can be black, can it?" A smirk lay across his beautiful face.

"TV?" He questioned me.

"Sure." I gave him a faint smile.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat down next to him, and we began watching some scene from a horror film. The image on the TV took me by surprise, and I screamed.

Eli just started chuckling. He got up, and switched the TV to cable mode.

"Sorry, about that." He hopped back on the bed.

"Is that what you normally watch?" I asked, my voice a few octaves higher then before.

"Yeah, it puts me to sleep at night." He said, unemotionally. His eyes were glued the screen in front of him.

I sat there, staring at him. Disbelief was plastered on my face. What a strange boy….

He flipped throughout the channels, searching for the perfect show. He stopped clicking and set the TV on 'Hannah Montana.'

"Really?" I posed, feeling stupider for watching each second.

"Yeah, it's educational." He said, and gave me his signature smirk.

I frowned, only because I couldn't think of a snarky come-back.

"Can we watch what I want to watch? I almost whined.

"Aw, you know you love it." He teased. I reached hand over to head, and thumped it, _hard._

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head, and I pretended like nothing had happened.

"Oh, it's on, Edwards." He said playfully, and started counting to three.

I jumped up off the bed, well tried to at least. He caught my arm, and dragged me backwards.

We wrestled a little bit, while laughing, and gasping for air anytime we could. He, of course, was stronger then me, and had my arms pinned to the bed, him toppling over me.

The giggling and play had stopped. My eyes switched between both of his, his gorgeous green eyes. He felt like each minute, he was closer and closer to me. I started looking at his lips, a plan creeping into my mind.,

Closer, closer, and closer.

"Clare, what are you-"

I interrupted him with my set of lips. The kiss was passionate, but also….curious. His tongue entered my mouth, as did mine to his.

He had let go of my wrists, so I raised my hands and started tugging on his shirt collar, bringing him closer to me.

His hands inched up my leg, sending chills down my spine.

I kissed down his jaw-line, and onto his neck. I heard him let out a moan, and I smiled.

I left his neck, and began gasping for air.

"Eli, this show is making me nauseous. Can I change it?" I whispered into his neck, in my most seductive voice.

"Yes." His voice cracked.

I sat up, and folded my legs. "Great! I hear a new episode of Gossip Girl is on." I said, reaching for the remote and changing the channel.

I heard Eli sigh, and sat back up next to me.

"Classy, Edwards, classy."

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. I was bored, and I still kinda am. **


	3. Ferris Wheel's and Random Teens

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys! It all means so much to me. (:**

**Here's the next chapter of the one-shot saga. EnJoY**

The aroma of cotton candy and sticky seats filled the air. Every sound – the screams, the bells, the clicking of foot steps – collided with this. No movement was to be known outside of this barrier, no sound or smell. The rest of the world was out of the picture. As hundreds of people walked up and down the pavement, you knew exactly where you were.

This was in fact, an amusement park.

"What are you implying?" I asked, accusingly toward Adam and Eli.

"I'm not _implying_ anything, I'm just," He paused, searching for the right words. "_Mentioning_ the fact that you're a chicken." A smirk lay across his face.

By now, I was infuriated with these two boys. I knew they would never let this go, until proved wrong.

"Just because I refuse ride a roller coaster, does _not_ make me a chicken." I retorted, resting my hands on my hips.

"Fine." Adam compromised, "If we all ride what Clare wants, we'll, then, ride what Eli and Adam want." I didn't understand why Adam talked in the 'Third Person' as much as he did.

I contemplated my choices, and of course, chose the latter.

"Okay. To the Ferris Wheel it is." I smiled, and started walking forward. I heard aloud sigh and/or moan from both of them.

"Really, Clare? The _Ferris Wheel_?" Eli whined, unmoving.

"What are you, five?" Adam added, annoyed. "I'm not riding that."

"Then, I'm not riding _that._" I spoke, victoriously setting my weight on one hip, and pointing to the giant beast ahead of us.

The bells of nearby game rung and around the corner came to grumpy looking teenagers.

I giggled, and shook my head knocking off the idea.

"What is it, Edwards?" Eli asked, anxiously waiting.

I had tried pushing the thought a way, but now it kept reappearing in my head.

"Well…" I trailed, shuffling my feet back and forth. Eli and Adam raised their eye brows, while shifting closer.

"Spit it out!" Adam yelled. I loved the look of anticipation.

I shot a quick glance at the two boys, now trying a different game. One of them possessed blonde hair, the same length as Eli's, and blue eyes. The other was a brunette with brighter blue eyes then the blonde. The brunette looked my way, and I smiled. I turned back to Eli and Adam.

Adam held a dumb-founded expression, still oblivious. Eli knew what I had up my sleeve, and opened his mouth to object. Before he could speak, I threw my hand in the air, waving it franticly.

"Hey guys!" I screamed, capturing the attention of the two other boys. Their heads snapped up, and I started walking towards them.

As I made it over, I leaned again the counter. I tried flirting my best, not sure if it was working.

"Would you two want to ride a couple of rides with me? My friends over there," I pointed quickly in Adam and Eli's direction. "Are a little scared." I bit my lip, looking innocent. They both exchanged glances, before switching back to me.

"We wouldn't want you to be lonely, now, won't we?" The blonde asked, while the brunette looked me up and down.

"No, you wouldn't." I replied, giving a smile. I giggled, and started headed towards the Ferris Wheel with….the two boys.

We stopped right next to the ride, and I proceeded to speak, "You don't mind if it's this, right?" I gazed up at them shyly, and swallowed.

"No, of course not! Ferris Wheels are great!" The blonde said, trying to 'cheer' me up.

"For a lot of things." The brunette muttered under his breathe, and the blonde smacked him upside the head. I pretended that I didn't see anything. Duping these two was a lot easier then I thought.

We stepped in line and waited for our turn. Familiar figures appeared a few people behind us.

"Clare!" Eli spoke, surprised. Adam rested his hands on his hip.

"We didn't expect you to be here! How ironic!" Adam said, cheery.

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed at the two of them.

"You know these guys?" The brunette asked, slightly disgusted.

"No, I don't." I answered bluntly. I really wished Eli and Adam could've rode this with me 10 minutes earlier. It'd be so much easier.

"Oh, Clare, don't be ridiculous. Were like best-friends." Eli explained to the brunette. "Why don't we ride with you?" He added.

"There's not enough room." I retorted harshly.

"What? No. The sign says up to 6 people." Adam pointed each of us, counting. "And look at that! There's five of us!" I groaned as we were all ushered onto the ride.

;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I said my goodbyes to the other boys after the ride, and quickly changed my expression downward as they were out of sight.

"Aw, Clare, don't be sad. That was pretty fun!" Adam told me, patting my back.

"Yeah, I never knew Ferris Wheel's could hold such an awesome time." Eli put in, and I flicked his head.

He rubbed the spot I had hit, "Oh, you were just jealous." I said, and Adam sighed at our flirting.

"Please, Clare. You didn't even know those guy's names." Eli stated, turning toward me. He smirked his…_smug_…smirk.

"Your point exactly?" I challenged, and giggled. We stared at each other smiling until Adam broke the silence, "Well," He clapped his hands together, "Now that we rode that, lets ride the coaster." Eli agreed and they started walking off.

"I'm still not riding that." I said. Eli moaned, and they both turned around to face me. Adam gave me 'are-you-serious' look. Eli took a couple steps towards me, inches, _centimeters,_ from my face.

"Not even for a kiss?" He said softly. His voice was much deeper then before.

"Well…." I leaned closer, building the tension myself. "No."

I brushed passed Eli and gave Adam a high-five.

- - - - - - - - 

**A/N: Hoped you liked it (: **


	4. My Oh, So Sweet Bloody Valentine

**A/N: Wow! I havent't written a story in forever, and man...does it feel GOOD! I missed you guys so much :D  
Well, I officially hate this Valentines Day. Even though I have a adorably attractive boyfriend, this day is nothing to celebrate about; it kinda just makes me sick to my stomache...**

**well, enjoy xOXo**

The lightened street buzzed with commotion and store bells ringing ever so loudly. The taxis and car horns couldn't even mask the pedestrians walking up and down the block; hand in hand. By the looks of the polished males strolling along with their classy females, any logical person could guess that today was in fact Valentines Day.

The 14th "should be a day of admiration and love." Alli had quoted from her silly teenage magazine earlier today, gushing over the new boys and crushes that will soon emerge. But I'm not fooled by the façade, because there was no reason to even celebrate. I guess I kind of…envy Alli; she is free and is focusing on more important things then stupid Jake Martin's.

I'm not sure where I stand with him right now and talking to him is completely out of the question, but that's the last thing on my mind as I enter out of the Dot.

"Clare! Just the girl I've been looking for!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and even the wind silenced itself but still aloud my peacoat to billow in the breeze.

"Clare?" the voice coming from the figure behind me questioned, rather frightened behind his over zealous smirk.

"Goodevening, Eli." I replied and turned to face him.

His dark overcoat and plaid scarf accented his bright green eyes, as they sparkled from the tree lights that hang above us.

"What? No 'Happy Valentines Day!'?" he, of course, added a remark of some sort. "I know how much you love this holiday!" His eyes burned into mine, and took me off guard for just a second.

He hadn't looked at me like that in forever, and something about his snide comment replayed in my head. Something told me, he really wasn't joking.

"Happy Valentines Day, Eli." I dead-panned. I really wasn't in the mood for him at this moment. But the look that appeared on his face brought me utter resentment.

"Eli…I'm sorry, I just absolutely hate this holiday. There's nothing to celebrate." I tried giving him my best apology.

"Well, there could possibly be something to celebrate.." He trailed off. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, or maybe the thought just left my mind.

He took a few steps closer, and my heart stopped (or maybe went so fast I couldn't feel it). So many thoughts traced through my brain until I went on mental lock down, and just quit thinking, for just a second.

"Clare…do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?" I could feel the attraction between us increasing, like two magnets just waiting until they're finally close enough to touch.

My jaw hung open in awe.

_How am I supposed to react to this? This boy…such a sweet, attractive boy…_

_Clare! Stop it! This is not the time, and you could possibly maybe sorta kinda be with Jake, so STOP!_

All my thoughts came yelling at me, but I knew I couldn't leave him hanging there. He had changed a lot, he really had…and maybe it was worth a shot.

I reached my hand out for his shoulder to bring him down easy, but his hand had immediately grabbed it.

This time, he pulled me in closer. We were inches, _centimeters,_ apart and I could feel his hot breathe warm up my frost bitten nose.

"Please," he voice begged, in pain. I knew he wanted me, and wanted me bad. "Please, I know I've been wrong in the past, but I've changed! And Clare..I just…"

I couldn't handle what he must be going through internally, a battle inside him carrying on as he spoke every last word.

So I pulled him in, and we kissed. I didn't care what I was feeling, I just wanted something I hadn't had in a long time. I knew if anyone from Degrassi saw me, I'd be dead. But the sweetness of his mouth washed over me, and danced on my tongue.

We pulled apart and a raised eyebrow, along with a smirk lay across his face.

"Well…I was just gonna ask if you wanted to talk..," he said sarcastically, "but this is good too.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it's alittle short...but I thought it fit nicely with the new commericals and such out! &it adds the festivities of Valentines Day! **

**Please review, thanks :)**


End file.
